This invention relates generally to percussion instruments and more particularly to a percussion assembly including a sound box to be played, i.e. impacted both externally and internally.
Sound boxes have been employed to produce sound as a result of impact against externally presented surfaces, to produce various impact sounds. Typically, a user sits on the box, and his hands are used to impact a side wall or walls of the box, below seat level. There is need for additional rhythmic sound production from such boxes, as for example additional rhythmic effects.